


Sign here for help

by BlooBlu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: American Sign Language, Blood, Brothers who hate eachother but actually love eachother you know how it is, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deaf Character, Gen, Graphic descriptions but idk if it counts as violence, Motorcycles, Muteness, Remus likes to swear in sign, Roman is selectively mute, Sign Language, So much as Remus thinking about blood and guts, Twin Powers Activate, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Me? Making myself cry in 600 words or less? It's more likely than you think.Actual description:...Deaf Remus learns all the swears/dirty language he can in sign first, and Roman, who is selectively mute and thus took the time to learn the language also, is very disgusted
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Sign here for help

"Remus, you are awful."

"Fuckshitfuckitupfuckfuckfuckshitshit-"

"Why did I offer to teach you, again?"

"Shitshitbitchbitchson-of-bitchshitshitshitfuckbitch. C-u-n-"

Sometimes, Roman almost wishes he could just yell at Remus to quit being so _gross,_ but then he remembers that it wouldn't even _work,_ now. So, he settles for smacking Remus's hands until he finally stops saying literally every curse word he's learned so far.

Where did he even find the time to practice that without anyone noticing? And besides the facial expressions he's already pretty good at… well not really any _sentences_ yet, but about 20 or so words. Honestly Roman hadn't thought he'd remember much besides waving to say hello, and pointing at himself to say I/Me.

...You know what. He shouldn't be surprised if Remus just googled and practiced how to say all this just for the hell of it.

. . .

Going deaf hadn't really been his _plan,_ obviously- motorcycles are suppose to provide thrills by knowing that at any moment, he _could_ crash and kill a dozen people. He didn't think he'd _actually_ crash.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately, however you will) he didn't take anyone down with him, but he hit noggin so hard that the helmet didn't really help. Something about his brain getting all mushy in places it ain't supposed to be mushy, needles and stitches and blood-

And now he's deaf. Cold turkey on making sweet love from his ears to the sounds of the world around him.

Remus couldn't say it was _easy,_ but the whole experience had left him feeling oddly numb. There just wasn't any part of him that could muster the dramatic reaction that everyone seemed to be expecting of him. But hey, now he has a reason to go full crash-course into this whole signing thing.

He'd learned a little bit in the past year or so alongside Roman, but it hadn't really been an urgent thing for him then. Of course Ro is important to him and being able to speak the same language as his twin is _super_ important, but they have twin telepathy and shit. He doesn't need to flap his hands and pinch his nose or whatever to know that Roman definitely wants extra cheese with that, or that he's having a bad day and needs a disney marathon.

So yeah, he knows the whole "hello, I am Remus, can you pass the milk," routine, but he's not good at it yet. In fact he's like a 1-legged rat, now with its ears cut off and in a dark, smelly box- the point is that he absolutely _sucks_ at asl. 

...He's learning, though.

. . .

"One more, to make sure."

Remus waves his hand in a light fist a couple times, before vaguely waving both hands, (open-palm) around his chest while rolling his eyes- his own, simplified "yeah yeah whatever." He really needs to teach Remus the importance of not making weird faces while trying to say something because someone could really get the wrong- or in his case, exactly right- idea.

"Hello, I am deaf, do you speak sign?"

"Good!"

"This is stupid."

"Learning to say hello is not stupid."

"It feels... embarrassed. Makes me feel…"

"I know. Makes you feel like people will judge you?"

"Yes."

"We will do this together, okay?"

At the same time, they reach up and extend their pointer finger at the forehead and bring it down to bump once fist against the other, pointer fingers still extended.

 _brother_.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Remus saying "embarrassed" was not a mistake on my part, but rather a failing of the online asl dictionary. If there isn't actually a sign for "embarrassing" I'm not going to make one up, and tbh do you think Remus would be listening to the difference between certain tenses of a word and whatnot?


End file.
